


look my way

by kookedfeesh



Series: everything i love about you (and more) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Leon is here being a bro, M/M, No Beta, good for you raihan, pining on both sides, things work out, wish life were this easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookedfeesh/pseuds/kookedfeesh
Summary: They're both just shy, waiting for something to happen.
Relationships: piers/raihan
Series: everything i love about you (and more) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555414
Kudos: 147





	look my way

“Flygon goes down and that’s another loss for tamer of dragons, Raihan.”

The commentary continues to boom in the background, announcing his fifth consecutive loss to Leon this month; the sting of defeat only filtered by his fans’ cheers. Sandstorm withers out as Raihan pats his fainted Flygon and returns it to its ball. Oh well, a selfie should remind him of his most unfocused battle ever.

He stands in time to meet Leon within talking distance that he doesn't have to yell over the crowd. Without waiting for Leon to say anything, Raihan puts a hand up to congratulate him, “great battle.” He knows its unlike him. Since when has the second -now third, greatest trainer in the whole of Galar been one to avoid his problems? Let alone let them affect him. Unthinkable! Simply unthinkable.

“You know I’m not here to hear you say ‘great battle’.”

Raihan laughs, “...drinks?”

“Sure. Just like old times, huh?”

“Yeah, Champion- wait, ex-Champion pays.”

Raihan is already halfway out of the field but he does not miss the eye roll Leon throws his way. Hah! He will never tire of irritating the second strongest trainer in Galar.

Hammerlocke, in Raihan’s eyes, is a textbook Galar city: Pokecenter, Gym Stadium, Dynamaxing. There tend to be more experienced or older trainers here, which Raihan is grateful for because there are actually bars here. He remembers the last time Leon invited him to Postwick and all there was Moomoo milk. He hasn’t been there since. 

But it does remind him of Hop.

“How’s Hop?”

Light sparkles in Leon’s eyes as he jumps into his big-brother mode. “Great! He’s spending a lot of time helping Sonia with-wait” Leon gasps in mock anger. “We’re here to talk about you.”

Raiha doesn’t even miss a beat, putting his drink back down as he replies, “there’s nothing much to say.”

“Today was the fifth time you lost to me, Raihan. I can excuse a bad day, but not a bad month. So what is it? Spill! Is it Piers?”

This time Raihan does choke. Vodka going down the wrong pipe does not feel good. Curse his heart for skipping a beat. Raihan glares at Leon who is busy weakly smacking his back as if it's even helping. He’s not one to hide his feelings for the dark type gym leader but he is sure he isn’t that obvious either. 

“Your flirting is soooo obvious.” Leon chuckles as he shakes Raihan’s shoulder, high on alcohol and the glee from teasing his flustered friend. His laughter transits into a giggly fit that reminds Raihan too much of his fourteen-year-old fans. He is seriously contemplating sending Duraludon out now to stomp that smirk off Leon’s face. “Just ask him out already.”

Raihan sighs, “I can’t do that.”

“You can’t do what?” A third familiar voice shocks Raihan out of his skin. He clambers out of his chair, back pressing against the marble bar top. Piers is standing right in front of him. Slouching in his usual white leather jacket and pink shorts. He looks livelier, his dark circles have lightened up now that he doesn’t have the weight of being Spikemuth’s gym leader on his shoulders. Marnie must be doing a great job as gym leader.

Raihan shakes his head. “Piers! What are you doing here?”

“Leon called me over,” he turns to face their former champion. “You said something about wanting to upgrade Spikemuth?”

“Oh, about that. I just realised I promised Hop I’ll drop by the lab. Maybe next time? Do stay though.” He slaps Raihan’s back a final time and winks. “Accompany Raihan here.”

And that’s that. Leon’s out in a flash. Raihan didn’t even get the chance to tell him he should take the Corviknight service instead of riding on his Charizard. It’s just him and Piers.

Piers has already taken over Leon’s seat and ordered a drink of his own. In the dim lights, it's impossible to tell but Piers’ face might have grown a shade redder. It calms Raihan slightly that maybe, just maybe, he isn’t entirely one-sided in this.

Raihan feels sixteen again. He feels as if he’s sitting in the locker room, waiting for his match in the gym challenge. He’s nervous, but a different kind of nervous. The kind of nervous he gets when his crush of years is sitting literally a foot away, sipping on a drink, looking as heavenly as he always does. That’s kind of ironic, considering it’s Piers he’s thinking about. 

He realises they have been sitting in silence for way too long and Piers is almost halfway done with his drink. Quick, Raihan! Think of something to say.

“How’s the tour coming along?”

His heart pounds when Piers flushes and starts playing with one of his locks, from the alcohol or him, it doesn’t matter. “Oh, you know about that?”

Piers’ response takes him aback. “Uh, well, of course! It’s all over social media!” Raihan says and conveniently leaves out the fact he follows all the fan accounts. “You should have a show at Hammerlocke!” He doesn’t miss the smile cracking from Piers; Raihan jumps at the chance to shift closer and start rambling about how many fans Piers has in Hammerlocke and how the singer can sell out Hammerlocke stadium if he wishes to.

“Funny how you suggest that,” Piers laughs, the sass so typical of him laced in his words. “I am playing in Hammerlocke next week. Tickets are on sale tomorrow, but I figure an early sale shouldn’t matter, right?” 

A ticket folded into half lands into his hands. It’s black, white and pink, decorated with zigzagoon illustrations. And on it, printed in red, bold letters: “VIP: Backstage pass”.

Raihan thinks he might pass out if his heart beats any faster. 

“We could go for drinks afterwards,” the shyness returning to his voice as if embarrassed by what he’s about to say. “If you like.”

A smile blooms on Raihan’s face and he’s sure it’ll be exploding any time soon. But he likes it. He really does and he makes sure Piers knows that as well. “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have not even played the game and I had to google the towns/cities that I mentioned. I already own a copy of Pokemon Sword but its finals period for me so I'm putting it off. Also, because I have not played the game I do not fully understand Piers' or Raihan's characters. I'm taking a lot of liberties here with Piers' reputation in Galar and his status as a gym leader/ Team Yell's leader(?)/singer. Is he good or is he bad? I have no idea. I just wanted to write about Raihan being a flustered mess.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment but please don't attack me. Haha.


End file.
